Esqueça Isso
by Lightning Heart sama
Summary: "Diga-me agora quem é o verdadeiro."


Vocês já sabem que o Naruto não é meu, só peguei emprestado.

**.**

**Esqueça Isso**

**.**

"_Diga-me agora quem é o verdadeiro._**"**

**.**

Estava frio. Eram poucos os dias como aqueles. Mas aquele em especial há fazia um pouco mais melancólica do que o comum enquanto olhavam pela janela do seu quarto para nada em particular. O frio da fina chuva de inverno era o bastante para lembrá-la daquele Obrigado.

E o mesmo Obrigado a lembrava de uma palavra que lhe era ainda mais dolorosa.

Dizem que quando você ama muito uma pessoa, dói tanto que chega a ver sangue, talvez não fosse só no sentido de imaginar, mas do de ver mesmo, o de poder tocar e sentir o seu cheiro.

Dentre todas as palavras que aquela chuva gelada a lembrava a uma lhe corroia a alma.

"Diga-me agora quem é o verdadeiro."

Dizem que quando você gosta de verdade de uma pessoa deve deixá-la ir e se ela voltar é por que sempre foi sua, se não é por que nunca foi.

Esse era o seu medo e ao mesmo tempo a sua salvação.

Por isso estava ali parada olhando para as pétalas de cerejeiras que caiam no chão, por que só queria ter uma resposta definitiva para essas perguntas.

O vento soprou mais forte trazendo uma rajada de água gelada para sua pele descoberta. Estranhamente a água não estava assim tão gelada quanto parecia. Ela fechou os olhos e deixou que o cheiro das flores inundassem seu quarto junto com a chuva e o vento.

Dizem que quando você ama de verdade alguém essa pessoa jamais é esquecida pelo coração.

Uma pétala pousou em seu rosto fazendo-a abrir os olhos e pegar a delicada com as mãos, perguntando para a flor, o que fazer quando quem você ama é o responsável por fazer seu coração parar de bater?

O engraçado foi que nesse momento a pétala voou para o céu em frente à lua e depois adiante, ela ouviu o vento de novo, dessa vez mais gentil e como um sussurro no seu ouvido alguém dizia esqueça isso.

Como se o mundo conspirasse com ela naquele instante. Ela podia sentir.

E quase podia tocar no aclamado que lhe dava as repostas.

Dizem que quando você ama muito uma pessoa, você não a faz sofrer nunca.

Quando você ama essa pessoa de verdade.

De novo a chuva ficou gelada pedindo para que lhe explicasse.

"Diga-me agora quem é o verdadeiro."

Ela respirou fundo sentindo o doce aroma das flores naquela noite de inverno e tornou a abrir os olhos para a chuva fina que ainda caia.

Ela por algum motivo olhou para o céu.

A pétala estranhamente ainda voava, tão alto como se tivesse um encontro com alguém longe e não pudesse se atrasar.

Como se precisasse da ajuda do vento para fazê-la encontrar a pessoa a qual precisava transmitir um recado.

E uma gota d'água atingiu sua bochecha. Não era uma lágrima, ela não estava chorando, nem se quer tinha vontade de fazê-lo.

Dizem que um amor não correspondido não machuca só o coração, mas faz uma cicatriz permanente na alma.

A chuva estava caindo naquela ferida, e de novo ela não parecia tão fria quanto devia ser. Parecia quente como se curasse e afastasse todos os seus medos.

O vento soprou e a chuva voltou a pedir em seus ouvidos

"Diga-me agora quem é o verdadeiro"

A pétala sumiu no céu. Talvez estivesse alcançado seu destino, ou tivesse desistido de encontrá-lo. Algo a dizia que as flores de cerejeira não desistiam tão fácil e que a pétala se encontrara com quem precisava.

O vento comemorou soprando forte fazendo uma bela dança com as flores pelo ar e a chuva fazia seu trabalho espalhando aquele aroma incrível por todo o céu e de novo ela sentia que o universo estava conspirando a seu favor naquela noite.

Ela olhou na rua e estranhamente encontrou aqueles olhos tão profundos quanto a mais fria noite a encarando. Havia uma pétala em seu ombro sem que ele tivesse percebido e a chuva nele parecia estar realmente muito fria.

Dizem que quando alguém te ama de verdade, essa pessoa faz de tudo para vê-la feliz, mesmo que longe.

Ela não se importava em olhá-lo de volta. As pétalas ainda dançavam no céu com a ajuda do vento e a chuva espalhava seu cheiro sussurrando em seu ouvido uma última vez.

"Diga-me agora quem é o verdadeiro"

Os cabelos rosas se misturaram com o vento como se quisessem fazer parte da comemoração também. Ela fechou os olhos sentindo o vento e as pétalas aos pouco pararem a dança e finalmente sussurrou uma reposta para a chuva.

"Esqueça isso."

* * *

_One-shot bem simplesinha pra vocês!_

_Gostaram da conversa da Saky com a noite?_

_Não sei de onde me veio essa idéia, mas tava aqui pensando com meus botões daí peguei o notebook e comecei a escrever pensando numa música que ouço e gosto muito._

_O resultado foi a "conversa" da Sakura com o a chuva, o vento e as flores. HAHA"_

_Eu realmente não sou normal._

_Reviews? Amo!_

_**::**_

_Pra felicidade de vocês, fico por aqui!_

_Beijos da Lightning!_

_**::**_


End file.
